disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zoomania
Zoomania (org. Zootopia) ist ein im März 2016 erschienener Computeranimationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios. Er wird von Byron Howard, Co-Direktor von Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt und Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle, Jared Bush (Penn Zero -Teilzeitheld) und Clark Spencer (Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle und Ralph reichts) produziert und ist der 55. Animationsfilm in der Meisterwerk-Reihe. Details zu Zoomania Zoomania erscheint am 14. Juli 2016 auf DVD, Blu-ray und 3D-Blu-ray.ZOOMANIA - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD, Blu-ray™ und 3D Blu-ray™ Handlung thumb|left|Judy verteilt Strafzettel.|250px In einer von anthropomorphen Säugetieren bewohnten Welt lebt Judy Hopps, eine Häsin aus Bunnyburrow, die sich ihren Kindheitstraum erfüllen will, der erste Hase bei der Polizei in Zoomania zu werden. Obwohl sie die beste ihres Jahrgangs war, bekommt sie von Chief Bogo nur Aufgaben, wie das Kontrollieren von parkenden Autos. Während einer ihrer Schichten trifft sie Nick Wilde und Finnick, die zusammen krumme Dinge veranstalten. Die beiden veruschen Eis zu bekommen, wobei sich Finnick als kleiner Elefant verkleidet hat. Judy hilft ihnen, so dass sie ihnen ein Eis ausgibt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass diese das Eis schmelzen, in ihrem Auto transportieren und zu kleineren Eis-Portionen, die sie verkaufen. Sie sammeln sogar die Stile ein und verkaufen diese. thumb|250px|Herzog von Pitzbühl flieht. Während einer anderen Schicht trifft Judy auf Herzog von Pitzbühl, ein Dieb der einem Floristen beklaut. Sie nimmt die Verfolgung auf, wird jedoch später von Chief Bogo getadelt, da sie ihren Posten verlassen hat. Als sie im Zoomania Police Department ankommt, trifft sie dort auf Mrs. Otterton, die verzweifelt einen Polizisten sucht, die ihren Mann sucht, welcher verschwunden ist. Judy meldet sich freiwillig, was Chief Bogo nur aufgrund des Erscheinens von Bellwether genehmigt. So bekommt Judy 48 Stunden Zeit den Fall aufzuklären. Ansonsten müsse sie die Polizei verlassen. thumb|left|250px|Judy trickst Nick aus. Judy zwingt Nick dazu ihm zu helfen, indem sie ihn erpresst. Zusammen suchen sie die Limousine, in der Mr. Otterton zuletzt gesehen wurde. Dort werden sie jedoch von Leuten von Mr. Big, der Boss der Bösewichte, aufgefunden, die ihn zu diesem bringen. Dort erfahren sie, dass Mr. Otterton seinen Chauffeur Mr. Manchas angegriffen hat und dass er sagte, dass die „Könige der Nacht“ dafür verantwortlich seien. Kurz danach besuchen die beiden Manchas, der selber austickt und die beiden angreift. Judy ruft Verstärkung, aber wenn Chief Bogo und sein Gefolge auftauchen, ist Mr. Manchas nicht mehr aufzufinden. Bogo möchte Judy aus dem Dienst nehmen, jedoch verteidigt Nick sie und weist darauf hin, dass sie noch zehn Stunden haben, um den Fall zu lösen. Als die beiden die Gruppe verlassen, erfährt Judy von Nick, dass dieser als kleines Kind gemobbt wurde und er deswegen kriminell wurde, da niemand die Füchse in einem anderen Licht sieht. thumb|250px|Nick, Judy und Bellwether beobachten die Verkehrskameras. Judy und Nick treffen sich mit Bellwether, um Zugriff auf die Verkehrskameras zu kriegen. Dort finden sie heraus, dass Manchas von Wölfen entführt wurde, was Judy zu dem Schluss führt, dass dieser das mit „Könige der Nacht“ meinten. Judy und Nick können die entführten Tiere im Cliffside Asylum, einem Irrenhaus, finden. Nachdem die beiden Zeugen werden, wie Bürgermeister Lionheart mit einer Wissenschaftlerin über die Konditionen redet, müssen sie fliehen, da sie entdeckt wurden. Daraufhin kontaktieren sie die Polizei, die das Haus stürmt und die Wissenschaftler und Lionheart festnimmt. Später hält sie zusammen mit Bellwether eine Pressekonferenz, auf dieser sie verkündet, dass die Raubtiere vermutlich aufgrund ihrer uralten Instinkte ausgetickt sind, was die Presse verunsichert. Das verägert allerdings Nick, der auch als Raubtier zählt, da die jetzt die Bevölkerung Angst vor Raubtieren hat. Alle anderen feiern Judy jedoch als Heldin, weshalb sie von Chief Bogo befördert werden soll und das Aushängeschild des Zoomania Police Department werden soll. Judy lehnt dieses Angebot jedoch ab und begibt sich zurück nach Bunnyburrow, um dort auf der Farm ihrer Eltern zu arbeiten. 250px|left|thumb|Judy arbeitet auf der Farm. Während der Arbeit auf der Farm ihrer Eltern trifft sie auf Gideon Grey, welcher sie in ihrer Kindheit geärgert hat. Von ihren Eltern erfährt sie, dass er eng mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet. Gideon entschuldigt sich auch dafür, dass er so gemein in ihrer Kindheit war. Daraufhin kommen ein paar Geschwister von Judy und ihre Eltern halten sie auf, durch die Könige der Nacht zu gehen, eine Pflanze, die am Rand des Feldes wächst. Judy fragt nach und ihre Eltern erzählen ihr, dass ein Verwandter durch diese Pflanze total besessen wurde und ausgerastet ist. Das führt Judy zum Schluss, dass sie falsch lag und alle Tiere von diesem Gift betroffen sein können. Sie nimmt sich ein Auto der Farm und fährt direkt zurück nach Zoomania. 250px|thumb|Judy entschuldigt sich bei Nick. In Zoomania findet Judy Nick auf. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm, dass sie ihn verraten hat und zusammen nehmen sie wieder die Arbeit an diesem Fall auf. Sie befragen Herzog von Pitzbühl, der Filme verkauft, die noch nicht einmal erschienen sind, da er zu Beginn des Films Könige der Nacht geklaut hat. Von ihm erhalten sie einen Hinweis, dass er die Pflanze für Doug, ein Schaf, geklaut hat, welches ein geheimes Labor in den U-Bahn-Schächten hat. Sie suchen das Labor auf und finden dort heraus, dass Doug gezielt Raubtiere vergiftet. Als dieser den Waggon verlässt, schließen sie diesen und wollen mit ihm zum Zoomania Police Department fahren, um den Fall aufzuklären. Jedoch lassen Doug und seine Helfer nicht nach und versuchen in den Waggon einzudringen. Sie können mit dem Waggon jedoch entkommen, jedoch explodiert dieser, nachem sie einen U-Bahn-Zug ausweichen mussten. Nick konnte nur eine Dosis des Gifts retten. Sie begeben sich durch das Naturkunde-Musuem auf den Weg zum ZPD. Dort werden sie von Bellwether und Schaf-Polisten aufgehalten, die das Gift selber zum ZPD bringen wollen. Judy und Nick trauen ihr jedoch nicht mehr, weshalb Bellwether sie verfolgt. Bei der Verfolgung verletzt sich Judy und Bellwether bekommt das Gift und trifft damit Nick. Dieser greift Judy an, während Bellwether ihnen von ihrem Plan erzählt. Als sie fertig ist, wird Nick wieder normal, da er das Gift gegen Beeren ausgetauscht hat und nur so getan hat, als wäre er besessen gewesen. Judy hat mit ihrem Stift aufgenommen, was Bellwether gesagt hat und so kann sie verhaftet werden. thumb|250px|left Aufgrund dieses Falls wird Judy wieder in den Polizeidienst aufgenommen. Monate später besteht auch Nick seine Prüfung und wird der erste Fuchs-Polizist. Die beiden werden Partner und sollen bei ihrem ersten Fall einen Raser ausfindig machen. Sie finden ihn und es stellt sich heraus, dass Flash der Raser ist. Der Film endet mit einem Konzert von Gazelle, die Try Everything singt. Das Konzert ist auch die Überleitung in den Abspann, da man im Hintergrund bereits Mitwirkende des Films sieht. Charaktere *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *GazelleCharakter Gazelle angekündigt *FlashNeue Charaktere auf usatoday.com enthüllt *Chief Bogo *Bürgermeister Lionheart *Clawhauser *Herzog von Pitzbühl *Bonnie und Stu Hopps *Yax *Bellwether *Mrs. Otterton *Finnick Produktion Byron Howard leitet einen Abenteuerfilm mit dem Arbeitstitel Zootopia. Der Film, der von Jared Bush geschrieben wurde, ist für 2016 geplant und erzählt die Geschichte über einen schnell sprechenden Fuchs, der den Namen Nick Wilde trägt, und in der Stadt Zoomania mit Vierteln wie Tundratown, Sahara Square, Little Rodenta, und Burrowborough lebt. Nick muss wegen einem Verbrechen flüchten, welches er nicht begangen hat. Auf seiner Spur ist ein Top-Cop, ein selbstgerechtes Kaninchen namens Judy Hopps. Als beide beschossen werden, sind sie gezwungen sich zu verbünden und werden dadurch die besten Freunde. Laut Howard haben die Tiere in Zoomania menschliche Züge und leben in einer Welt ohne Menschen. Das Konzept ist, dass die Tiere in einer mordernen Welt leben, die von Tieren entworfen wurde. John Lasseter beschreibt diesen Film als "klassischen Disney-Film" und sagt, dass er in eine Welt voller sprechenden Tiere spielt, die wie Menschen handeln. Menschen existieren aber in der Stadt Zoomania nicht und Tiere werden in Klassen, basierend auf ihren Vorurteilen, unterteilt. Die Handlung konzentriert sich auf eine Häsin mit dem Namen Judy Hopps, die eine langweilige Karriere bei der Polizei hat und der erste Hase bei der Polizei ist. Sie ist an einem Fall dran und muss sich mit dem Fuchs Nick Wilde zusammen tun, um diesen zu lösen.John Lasseter redet über Zoomania Musik Am 25. Juli hat der Komponist begonnen, die Musik für Zoomania zu schreiben. Am 1. November 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Michael Giacchino, bekannt für seine Arbeit bei Pixar, die Musik für Zoomania schreiben wird. Die Arbeiten wurden am 20. November abgeschlossen. Zusätzlich zur Bekanntgabe, dass Shakira die englische Stimme von Gazelle sprechen wird, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass ihr Charakter das Lied "Try Everything" singen wird, was von Sia und Stargate geschrieben wird.Michael Giacchino Scoring Disney’s ‘Zootopia’ Galerie Das Disney Wiki hat hier eine Galerie zu Zoomania. Videos Zootopia US Teaser Trailer ZOOMANIA - Erster Offizieller Teaser-Trailer (German deutsch) - 2016 im Kino - Disney HD Zootopia Official US Sloth Trailer ZOOMANIA - Offizieller Trailer (German deutsch) - Ab 03.03.2016 im Kino - Disney HD Zootopia Official US Trailer 2 ZOOMANIA - Ich bin ein Fuchs, holt mich hier raus! - März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Lahm wie ein Faultier - März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Schnell wie ein Hase - März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Ausgefuchste Feinde - Ab 03.03.2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Der offene Hosenstall - Ab 03.03.2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Ankunft in Zoomania - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Einen Elefanten zur Mücke machen - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Fell eines Stinktiers - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Mr. Big - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Yax - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Faultier Flash - Ab 03.03.2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Judys Nachbarn - Ab 03.03.2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Der Nudisten-Club - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD Flashs Faultier-Beamten-Witze - ZOOMANIA ab 03. März im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Im Synchronstudio - Ab 3. März 2016 im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Sei wie Flash - Rechtzeitig im Kino Disney HD Yax Night Talk - Thema Schönheit - ZOOMANIA ab 3. März im Kino Disney HD| Yax Night Talk - Thema Yakasutra - ZOOMANIA ab 3. März im Kino Disney HD Yax Night Talk - Thema Freundschaft & Liebe - ZOOMANIA ab 3. März im Kino Disney HD Yax Night Talk - Thema Alltagsprobleme - ZOOMANIA ab 3. März im Kino Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD, Blu-ray™ und 3D Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Zusätzliche Szene Ermittlungsarbeit - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Forensische Akten Versteckte Eiskönigin - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Forensische Akten Versteckter Micky - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Zusätzliche Szene Nicks Geschäftsidee - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Unentdeckte Bewohner - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD ZOOMANIA - Filmclip Officer Judy Hopps - Ab 14. Juli auf DVD und Blu-ray™ Disney HD Trivia *Regisseur Byron Howard will mit Zooomania ein Hommage an Robin Hood mit moderne CG-Technologie schaffen. *Clark Spencer wurde von Das Dschungelbuch inspiriert an Zoomania zu arbeiten. *Auf englischen Plakaten für den Film gibt es verschiedene Tier-Parodien auf reale Filme. *Im Film gibt es einige Smartphones, die an die von Apple angelehnt sind, jedoch statt einem Apfel eine Karotte besitzen. *Zusammen mit Vaiana ist Zoomania seit 2002 der erste Animationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios, der mit einem anderen Animationsfilm des Studios im selben Jahr veröffentlicht wird. *Während Zoomania eine Säugetier-Stadt ist, wurde angedeutet, dass es noch andere Städte für andere Tiere wie Vögel und Reptilien gibt.With next year’s “Zootopia,” Walt Disney Animation Studios promises a different kind of talking animal movieZootopia': 20 Things to Know about Disney’s Latest Animated Adventure Einzelnachweise en:Zootopia fr:Zootopie nl:Zootropolis Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:3D-Film Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Zoomania Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe